robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX - Why Don't You Get It?
Hey guys; it's me Antonisx007Gr . Just writing ANOTHER Creepypasta! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I was just sitting in my room. It was a normal day. But I had the feeling something will go wrong. Even a little tiny thing can ruin my day. I was speechless. I was just sitting on my bed. Nothing to do. My friend Riley kept calling me to come outside and play. But I couldn't; something told me to stay inside. Anytime she called me, I would say: "Why don't you get it Riley? Right now isn't the time." she would always reply "Why?". Although I should've felt bad, I didn't. I knew I couldn't go outside. I would be harmed. I decided to go to my computer. When I got on ROBLOX I saw that I had a message. I read it. All it was telling me to stay inside, bad things will happen if I go outside. I took this as a way to stay inside all day. I saw a game and I played it. I never caught what it was called though. When I joined I was forced to die; a billion times, or at least it felt like that. I found a way to NOT die, and when I did, I heard a scream from outside. I didn't bother to go check, I had to stay on the computer. I then heard loud cries of help. Then I realized, they were coming from my game. My eyes widened as I looked at the screen. Riley; the girl I mentioned earlier, joined the game. She kept putting in the chat "Come outside Sam! I'm scared!". I then put in the chat "Why don't you get it Riley? Not Right Now!". I decided to start ignoring her. While I played the game, a big hoard of zombies came at me. I just walked away from them. I mean, they're just zombies! After a while they went after my friend. I didn't care, now that I look back at it, I feel like a jerk! After the zombies went after Riley, I left the game. She didn't talk to me for a while but I told I'm sorry and stuff like that. I played the game again, but it was a lot worse. Instead of zombies, was blocky people covered in dead, RATS. I mean, disgusting! But whatever. I also kept hearing louder, bloodcurdling, screeches. I think I also heard "spooky scary skeletons" blast in the background. Well, That's my story. Be careful. You might come across this game as well. Epilogue Well,this day was a rollercoaster. I didn't think much of it. Other than the steady nightmares slowly driving me to madness, it was fine. Well anyway, I hope I don't ever have to play that game ever again. My friend Riley is still kinda pissed at me. Eh, she'll get over it eventually. I still have one question... Why didn't she get it? Category:Games Category:Site Based